The new Job
by Siredtoalex
Summary: AU: It's about Olivier and Olicity being FBI agents and moving to Louisiana. Short and simple. With a hint of "smut".


The new job

" _Doing good for a living is a different way to lead your life. It's not about the money, it's about accomplishing something good for people who need you. That's what it means to do work with moral content."_

Oliver Jonas Queen caressed his tattoo, as he did every morning before heading off to work. It quoted his role model, Jim Comey, the director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation he operated for. The distressing and laborious schooling took over seven years, keeping him busy for almost every day. An FBI agent like Oliver is wasn't a common employment. Very few people endured the what seemed like never ending process of achieving the status.

He always knew his determination and gladly embraced it when he was only seventeen years old; too young to apply for a rank this high. Anyhow, Oliver wasn't a quitter like his parents or his brother. Not giving the devil a chance to wreathe him into laziness had been one of his biggest impulsions.

Therefore, after an eternity, Oliver was a famous agent who built an outstanding career. His co-workers greeted him with respect and high regard. The most important thing besides work was his wife, Felicity Megan Smoak, the intelligence Analyst of the group they called "Team Arrow". The technology enthusiastic blonde-haired woman came up with the name, outvoting her colleagues, because well, she is a woman. Even though these agents stopped a nuclear terror attack back in 2013, saving over three billion inhabitants and defeating one of the biggest part of the global terror network, they couldn't manage to silence or turn down one of the pretty woman's requests.

Team Arrow in action wasn't a rare sight, but a scary one. The usual cheerful atmosphere instantly turned into an investigation. Felicity started connecting different evidences and various already arrested criminals to create a network of possible accomplices. They already had the main suspect; it was time for their professional spy. Their job was done, at least for now.

"Felicity, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joshua, the headmaster of the department asked and interrupted her thoughts. The blonde nodded and followed after. She tried to set the record straight, not giving the chief a chance to talk. "We almost got him, Sir. Magnus Bane will not be a free man until tomorrow. I know we are usually a little faster, but this case might be the most difficult we ever had. Let me assure you, we almost got him." She rambled and played with her hands. The man just laughed and waved her off. "Misses Smoak, I didn't doubt your qualification a second. However, I think the team you work with isn't on your level. Therefore, I spoke to the headmaster of the central control. He shared this opinion." The tall and very well trained man explained while he sat down. "This is your opportunity. You will have access to technological advances you could never think of." he added and looked at his best analyst. Felicity hesitated which did not you unnoticed by her boss.

"Why the face, Misses Smoak?" he asked. "It's not that simple, Sir. I can't just abandon my whole life. I had plans which didn't include moving to another state." she pointed out and buried her hands in her hair, messing up the ponytail. "Well, what stops you?" Joshua Dems questioned. "My husband" she murmured, making him laugh. "Well, what kind of husband would Mister Queen be, when you can't evolve properly?"

It was five PM when Oliver came home from work. He always kept his shoes on; Felicity never cleaned the house anyway. They had a nice cleaner who did it for them. Oliver entered the kitchen and saw his wife cooking dinner. His forehead wrinkled. This was very new. "Hey" he greeted and hugged his favourite person from behind. A loud groan escaped the woman's throat. "My day has been great, thank you." Oliver laughed but did not get a reaction from the grumpy female. "What's wrong? It must be something really terrible if it leads you to preparing our meal." the good-looking young man guessed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, not letting her go. "We need to talk about something." She said with a stern voice she always used. Oliver couldn't take it very serious when she spoke like that, though he tried the best he could.

"I got a new job offer." She simply said, confusing Oliver.

"Okay … And how does this affect us negative way?" the agent asked and sipped on his shake. He never drank alcohol. His 'evening beer' was a shake consisting of mashed nuts, milk and ice cubes. It doesn't sound very tasty. Moreover, it actually wasn't. Sometimes, when Felicity woke up in the middle of the night and felt thirsty, she would go to the fridge and grab the nearest bottle. She once caught the shake Oli didn't finish and felt sick the next day.

"It's in Louisiana" his wife replied and sat down next to him. Her husband thought about Louisiana for a moment. Felicity was curious and urged him to say something. His next words caught her off guard.

"We should move to Louisiana"

She blinked a few times and cleared her throat. "Oliver … You love your job! You love the skyline, the nice mailman, and the tasty nuts for your bloody shake -" She stammered and didn't seem to catch her breath, so Oli stopped her. "Yes, but I think I love you a little more." He laughed which resulted in Felicity winning the championship of pouting. "What about the plans we had? The kindergarten for our baby, the elementary school… What about all of this?" She asked.

"I think Louisiana has some pretty good schools. And nuts. We will just have to adjust. A great job offer from the central control, how amazing is this?" The brown haired mentioned. Something was suspicious. "Wait … I never referred to the central control." She whispered and quickly made sense of everything. It was her job to complete puzzles. "It was you! You suggested me!" She yelled and jumped.

"Yes, but let me explain!" Oliver responded and stood up. "They offered me a job last week. I asked if they were also searching for an intelligence analyst, because I knew the best they could imagine." He declared and walked towards Felicity. "I didn't tell the chief yet. Nevertheless, the headmaster of the central control obviously informed him about you. I wanted you to think about it for yourself, because I knew you would have moved to Louisiana to make me happy. I wanted to convince myself that you would move if it weren't for me." Oliver proclaimed and took his wife's hand.

Of course, the blonde-haired person wasn't mad. She never fought with her husband in three years of marriage and five years of being in a relationship. She was just surprised he is that clever.

"I will think about it. But first…" She started and pulled him by his tie. "I need to punish you for tricking me." Felicity went on and got rid of her clothes. "Because you being so ridiculously crafty turned me on." She moaned and kissed her lover. Oliver lifted her up and carried her towards the kitchen table, where he placed her. "Is that a yes? Will we move to Louisiana?" He asked and caressed her thighs. His wood pressing against her centre. "I said I'll think about it." She repeated her words. "Okay … I have to make you say yes then." The muscular man challenged and tied up Felicity's hands.

. . . X X X . . .

"Come on, we're late!" the control freak shouted and grabbed her purse. The big truck was loaded with all their belongings. Oliver handed their broker the key. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Queen." He smiled and shook his hand. "You also, Misses Queen"

"Another great advantage… You can call yourself Misses Queen now." Oliver proudly uttered. "Without our former co-workers moaning about it being too confusing since I have always been a Smoak. Louisiana sounds refreshing to me." The blonde laughed and got in the car.


End file.
